vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nico di Angelo
] Summary Nico di Angelo is the only living son of Hades in the 21st century. Originally introduced as a Mythomagic-obsessed and cheery young boy, he becomes incredibly troubled after the death of his sister Bianca and the shock of learning that he is a son of Hades. Although he tends to keep his distance from others, he is ultimately a force for good and frequently helps Percy out on his various quests, going through hell and back to come to terms with himself and his place in society. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Nico di Angelo Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Male Age: 14 Biologically, 84 Chronologically during the events of the Blood of Olympus (Was kept in the Lotus Hotel for 70 years) Classification: Demigod, Son of Hades, Ghost King, Ambassador of Pluto, Half-Blood Camper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Nico's Stygian Iron sword traps the victim's essence within the blade, preventing their soul from escaping and reforming a new body. He can also banish lost souls and the souls of those who have cheated death directly to the Underworld), Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation (Can utilize Shadow Travel to cross significant distances nigh-instantaneously), Dream Manipulation, Limited Telepathy (Can issue telepathic commands to spirits), Limited Ice Manipulation (The temperature drops to freezing when he's angered), Enhanced Senses (Can perceive someone's risk of mortality in the form of a ringing in his ears) Aura, Fear Manipulation (Can induce fear in others with his mere presence), Can enter a self-induced coma called a Death Trance to conserve energy and air should he be captured Attack Potency: At least Island level (As a son of Hades, one of the Big Three, he should be comparable to Percy Jackson and Jason Grace; his half-sister Hazel Levesque has compared the magnitude of his power to a nuclear bomb; can open enormous fissures in the ground all the way to the Underworld. Defeated a group of Keres effortlessly. Overpowered an entire group of trained demigod Roman legionnaires despite holding back), Can ignore durability against supernatural beings to an extent and destroy their essence with his Stygian Iron Sword Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Percy and Jason) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed (Sent 4 skeleton warriors to the underworld in less than a second). Can teleport via shadow travel nigh-instantaneously Lifting Strength: Class E (Is significantly weaker than Percy and Jason, but not too far off. Can level entire fortresses with the tremors caused by his power) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Can casually smash Earthborn into paste when in top form. Comparable to other Big Three demigods, though significantly weaker.) Durability: At least Island level via power-scaling (Has taken on a great portion of Gaea's armies all at once and emerged virtually unscathed, survived torture in Tartarus, which is sufficient enough to inflict indescribable agony on the Gods themselves) Stamina: High (Endured torture at the hands of Lycaon, who can inflict scars that "burned like acid" and managed to barely survive being thrown in Tartarus, Later prevented his molecular structure from falling apart through sheer willpower after overusing Shadow Travel) Range: Extended melee range with his Stygian Iron Sword. Thousands of kilometres with his powers (Can send skeleton warriors from to the Underworld, which is 2310 miles down) Standard Equipment: His Stygian Iron Sword, which reaps the souls and life force of his foes with every successful strike, A Skull Ring that can make the dead restless, Pomegranate Seeds to enter a Death Trance Intelligence: Upon learning of his heritage, Nico spends considerable amounts of time training at Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Underworld, being more proficient than any of the children of the Big Three in the use of his powers, casually summoning the dead to do his bidding and opening massive fissures in the ground accidentally when angered. By the events of The Blood of Olympus, he has become an extremely skilled swordsman, slaughtering countless members of Gaea's forces stationed in the House of Hades with one hand and overwhelming numerous other demigods in an instant while going out of his way to avoid killing them. Weaknesses: Nico's molecular structure can fall apart if he overuses Shadow Travel and using his powers for extended periods of time tires him out at a faster rate, suffered from incredible survivor's guilt and an inferiority complex due to the death of his sister and was terrified of letting his homosexuality come to light due to being born in a time when such a thing was grounds for being ostracized, but these traits have lessened or vanished as of The Hidden Oracle, as he is openly dating Will Solace. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bone Manipulation: Nico is able to telekinetically control the skeletons of the fallen, allowing him to attack foes with jagged bone shards or form fences or cages out of hundreds of bones to stall for time. * Darkness Manipulation: Nico is able to manipulate darkness and shadows, allowing him to dissipate the powers of other Darkness Users and absorb them into his sword to redirect them later on. ** Shadow Travel: Nico is able to travel through shadows themselves as a form of teleportation, allowing him to cross great distances in an instant. However, doing so across such distances tires him considerably, and overusing it will cause his body to fall apart at the molecular level and subsequently lose his sense of self. * Earth Manipulation: Nico's command over the earth is only surpassed by his half-sister Hazel and his father Hades, allowing him to level entire fortresses with the tremors generated by his powers and telekinetically control and shape rocks into extremely hard and sharp projectiles. He is also proficient enough to open large fissures in the ground by accident when emotionally charged and can do so intentionally to quickly send his foes to the Underworld. * Fear Inducement: Like his father, Nico is able to irradiate fear, striking terror in the minds of those around him. This ability is powerful enough to force Krono's mindless monsters to hesitate, make grass turn brown and wilt, and frighten powerful demigods like Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, with the latter two cases being completely unintentional. * Ice Manipulation: The surrounding air temperature can fluctuate with Nico's mood, dropping to freezing temperatures in an instant when he's sufficiently enraged or nervous. * Necromancy: Due to his heritage, Nico possesses authority over the dead as well as many of the Underworld's denizens, such as the Furies. He is able to summon entire armies of undead at will with only moderate effort and instantly destroy the undead summoned by other necromancers when sufficiently angered. ** Authority over Spirits: Nico is able to interact with the dead as a human would interact with the living, allowing him to grasp spirits and ghosts and can command them to do whatever he pleases (i.e. such as be silent). ** Instant Death: Nico has demonstrated the ability to instantly kill and turn any mortal, demigod, or legacy (a descendant of a demigod) into a ghost and send them directly to the Underworld for judgment. However, he has only ever done so to Bryce Lawrence in an unprecedented fit of rage, and he nearly faded from existence after using this ability due to overuse of his other powers. ** Sensitivity to Death: Nico is able to read the mortality of others through an aura, which flickers when someone is close to death. In addition, he is able to sense the passing of others during or immediately prior to their deaths, which he perceives as a ringing in his ears. ** Soul Release: Nico is able to send the souls of those who have cheated death directly to the Underworld. ** Telepathy: Nico is able to deliver telepathic commands to any spirits or undead nearby. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Demigods Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Life and Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6